Gitah
by Zokusho
Summary: Sick love story. UixYui, yuri, wincest, lemon. I changed the genre Horror into Drama. This has some horror elements but it's not quite a horror story.
1. The Setup

**Gitah, Chapter 1: the Setup**

Lemon, lesbian, wincest, Yui+Ui.

Episode 9 of K-On! That raised the Yui+Ui flags. You'll know what I mean when you see it. I also read some nice fanfic snippets, can't remember where, in which Ui was hating Gitah (Yui's guitar), and that gave me some more inspiration.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers. Oh, and while this is not obscene or anything, I think I have to set it M-rated … and … the idea I had … made this _definitely_ M-rated.

* * *

"I miss _onee-chan …_" Ui said. Nobody heard it, of course. She was alone in the house. Mom and dad were traveling again, and Yui was late – again.

Or not late as such; she was staying at the Light Music Club, aka K-On!

Ui was supposed to prepare dinner for them both. Unusually for her, this time she just sat at the kitchen table, doing nothing, looking outside, hoping to see her sister coming home. It was a cold January afternoon. A few snowflakes floated down from the grey sky.

Today she was feeling a bit strange. There were many different, new feelings in her heart. She looked at the sky and tried to understand what was going on.

First of all, she felt lonely. Of course, since nobody was around. But lately she had been feeling lonely even when mom and dad were home. Slowly she had realized that it was because of her sister. She felt lonely when Yui wasn't around.

It took for a while before Ui comprehended the second feeling. She was … jealous.

She thought about K-On! and, first of all, she was jealous that her big sister spent so much time in there, with all those other girls. Ritsu-chan, Mugi-chan, and … Mio. Thinking about Mio made her realize that most of all, she was jealous about Mio. _"But why? I can't remember anything special about her. Why does she make me feel like this? Wait, am I jealous to her or of her?"_

Finally there were feelings of hatred and envy. It was that accursed _thing_. Yui seemed to love that thing. And Ui hated it. Hated, and envied. _"I wish that I was Gitah!"_ Ui thought. _"Am I weird when I think these kind of things?"_ she then asked herself.

But she snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that it was getting dark outside. But to her great relief, she also saw Yui staggering through the front gate and towards the door of the house. She swayed from one side to another – apparently she was trying to catch snowflakes and walk at the same time.

"They would say that's _moe_. But they never say it about me," Ui muttered. Sighing, she stood up and went to open the door for her sister.

"Yui! Yui!" she yelled. But her big sister didn't seem to hear her. She was still swaying around the yard.

Ui sighed. Since sis started high school, she had been more distracted than ever. But when she joined K-On, she practically started to ignore her little sister. She never seemed to notice her any more. For a little moment, Ui almost broke down and started to cry. "Yui!" she again yelled to her big sister. This time she seemed to hear. "Ui-chan! I'm catching snowflakes!" Yui exclaimed, failing to notice her little sister's expression.

Ui cleared her throat and braced herself. "Dinner is ready, onee-chan!"

"Oh! I'm hungry! What's for dinner, sis?" Yui said, forgetting the snowflakes.

"It's just curry and rice … sorry, sister."

"Yummy! I love curry and rice!" Yui said, and dashed inside, barely stopping to kick her shoes off her legs.

* * *

It was yet another afternoon, alone. Ui had returned from her school, but her sister would have a longer day. Their mom and dad were away, on a trip, again.

"Oh. Today they don't seem to practice," Ui said – lately she had found herself talking aloud when alone in the house. It eased the loneliness, if just a bit. "Even if they don't practice, they will have tea. They always have."

She knew her sister wouldn't be having practice today because Gitah was standing at the corner of the room. Ui was there, because she had been making her sister's bed and cleaning up her room. As usual. She didn't mind, though. Being in her sister's room was another of the things that eased her loneliness.

But, oh, how much she hated that thing. "You took my sister away from me! I hate you!" she yelled at it. The thing just stood there, quietly, mocking her. "Why does she love you more than me? Why!"

Ui wanted to smash, to break, and to burn the thing. The evil thing. But she couldn't do it because her sister would be crushed and she would hate her forever.

"Am I going mad? Thinking about one's own sister like this … it's so wrong!"

Ui fell to her knees and buried her head into her arms, leaning onto her sister's bed. She could smell her sister's gentle scent on the sheets. While she loved the scent, this time it sickened her. "What am I doing … what I am going to do?"

Suddenly she giggled. "It's a love triangle like in those light novels. The boy – or in this case, girl – loves the girl, but the girl loves another, only that it's a guitar." The giggle turned into a slightly hysterical laughter, which, in turn turned into violent sobbing.

Gitah. She sleeps with it. She dresses it up. She spends all her time with it. She loves the guitar. Not me. I'm not the guitar.

Ui gasped as the solution came to her. "That's it! That must be it. It is sick. But I am sick already … so, who cares. What's the time? I might have less than an hour left! I must hurry!"

Quickly, Ui ran to her own room, ripping her clothes off on the way.

Good thing she had saved that masking kit from the school play. It had enough of the colors she needed; especially red and yellow. Standing in front of the mirror of her room, she spread the paints along her body.

After half an hour, she was satisfied with the color. There was no way she could paint her back, but she hoped that it wouldn't matter.

"But this is a problem … how am I going to do this …" she muttered, holding five metal strings.

She took one of the strings and held it in front of her. "It's impossible …"

Finally, she figured it out. She gathered needles, knitting pins and other sharp objects and started the work. It was very painful, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain and longing in her heart.

* * *

"Ui! Ui! What's for dinner! I'm starving!" Yui shouted while coming in. "Oh. She's not here. That's weird."

Now Yui realized that her little sister had almost always been there, greeting her when she came home.

After taking off her shoes, she walked through the hall and peeked into the kitchen. The table was not set and there were no sign of food anywhere. Another realization; her sister had always had dinner ready for her.

"Oh no. She has done all this for me every day, and I never noticed."

Yelling her sister's name, she searched the first floor of the house. There were just a few clothes on the floor; a shirt there, Ui's skirt on the stairway, and her bra on top of the stairs.

"Ui! Is something wrong? Ui!" she shouted, getting a bit worried.

Next thing Yui noticed were footprints on the upstairs floor. Literally. Images of bare feet on the floor, made with yellow paint. "Oh, how cute! But what will mom and dad say?" Yui said, absent-mindedly. "But why has she imprinted her feet on the floor? I can't understand," she then muttered.

The footprints lead from Ui's room to Yui's own room. Following the tracks, she went to the door and opened it. The room beyond was dark and freezing cold – the window had been left open. There were many more footprints, and smears of red and yellow paint on the floor. There were also blots of different color of red – droplets of something that looked like blood. It actually _was_ blood, Yui realized. By now she was feeling very worried. "Ui? Are you here," she whispered.

She looked around, and, at first, failed to comprehend what she saw.

* * *

More of this insane and sick stuff coming up later :)


	2. Nausea

**Gitah, Chapter 2: Nausea**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

Actually, it wasn't episode 9 but episode 7 – the Christmas episode – which raised the Yui+Ui flags. So I'm messed up. I'll just drink some more absinthe and write, and try not to think about it.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

"Why is my room so messy? It's usually so clean and nice," Yui said, talking to herself.

Slowly, she realized that she had almost never cleaned her room herself. "Oh no! Ui cleans up my room and makes my bed every day. I didn't realize it. I must give her a big hug and thank her."

Apart the paint and drops of blood on the floor, the room was not actually that messy. The bed wasn't made, but otherwise everything seemed okay. Her guitar – Gitah – was standing at the corner as usual.

Come to think of it, Yui had also been leaving her dirty clothes just lying on the floor. From there, they had always somehow gotten washed, dried, ironed and back into her closet. Another thing she had not thought about. "Uh-oh. Has Ui been doing all that as well?" Yui said.

And, the other things she had left lying around had also been cleared away into the closets and drawers. She took another look around the room.

"Umm … Gitah?"

Somehow, Gitah looked a bit odd. It had somehow grown limbs and eyes. It kinda looked like Gitah – it had that familiar yellow and red color, it had five strings … but it looked as if it was somehow alive. And it looked back at Yui, with tears in its golden eyes.

Slowly, Yui realized what she saw, but she could not comprehend it. But Gitah was a girl now. A sad-looking, tearful girl. Impossible. Gitah was crying, and yet she looked so beautiful. And it had learned to speak. It whispered, _"Waito kurisumasu,"_ or something like that. Something totally out of place.

A talking, living girl Gitah? Yui's mind ground into a halt. All of this was impossible for her brain to handle. Everything went black – merciful oblivion came upon Yui as she passed out.

* * *

Ui knew that what she had done was beyond all convention. But somehow she could not think of anything else. First of all, there was no way she could _tell_ her sister how she felt. She was certain Yui would _never_ understand, and Ui couldn't even think of how to put something like this into words.

No, the only way to get to her was to _show_ Yui her feelings. No matter how painful it was. No matter how _insane_ it was.

So she put Gitah in the closet and took its place. She painted her entire body to its colors. She pierced her skin and inserted the guitar strings into it. It was a good thing her chest was so flat; otherwise the strings would have been bent in a weird way. The ends of the strings were pierced into her flesh below her neckline – the other ends into the lower part of her tummy. Right above the spot Ui so desperately wanted her sister to touch. To caress. To play with. The place she herself had, for a long time now, been unable to touch in _that_ way, because that would mean betraying her sister. _"Only my sister can touch that place, ever again …"_

Having made up her mind, the only thing that bothered her a bit was the blood coming out of the wounds. _"Why was I not made of wood? Dry wood doesn't feel anything," _she thought.

The room was getting cold, but she didn't care to close the window. A wooden musical instrument would not care. I want to be her beloved, her instrument. _"She should play me, me, me, instead of that guitar!"_

It felt like hours to wait for Yui to come home. The pain and the cold helped her; slowly she became an object, made of dry wood, without feelings or thoughts. Until Yui actually came in, saw her, and collapsed. That again reminded Ui about her madness. _"I am insane! Nobody normal would do anything like this. Nobody normal loves her sister like this."_

Seeing her sister's reaction made her feel sicker than she had ever felt. _"Madness. This was madness. But there was no other way…"_

Ui's stomach turned inside out and she vomited violently, over and over again, trying desperately to purge all the sickness and insanity out of her. But it was never enough. No matter how hard she puked, she still felt utterly sick.

Finally unable to disgorge anything, she crawled up to her unconscious sister.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…" Ui whispered. "But I could not think of any other way! You would have never understood. I hope you will understand now."

* * *

This comes out in really short chapters for some reason.


	3. Fever

**Gitah, Chapter 3: Fever**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Slowly, Yui came to her senses. "That was the weirdest dream ever. It gave me a headache," she said to herself. Since she had started talking to Gitah, she had been talking to herself as well if Gitah wasn't around.

Yui opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on the cold floor and staring at the ceiling of her room. She sensed a nasty, sour smell. Next to her she saw her sister, lying face down, shivering – and naked. Or not quite naked – half of her was painted, but her entire backside was white.

At this point, her "dream" came back to her and she finally realized it had not been a dream, but true. Ui had been painted to look like Gitah and she had strings attached …

Yui sprang to her feet and screamed "Ui! Ui! Who did this to you! What has happened?"

Ui didn't answer and she didn't move. She was lying in a puddle of vomit, face down. More fresh blood had also been trickling onto the floor under her.

Yui knelt down. Very carefully and tenderly she grabbed Ui's shoulders and head and turned her around. Despite the cold air in the room, Ui felt hot. Her eyes were open and staring at Yui, but somehow she didn't seem to _look_ at her.

"Ui? Are you sick? You feel very hot."

"Tune me first …" she whispered.

That didn't make sense to Yui. She started to cry, as she noticed the strings piercing her little sister's body. "You must have gotten sick and delirious and done this to yourself. That must have been horrible. All alone in this house and getting so sick, nobody caring for you … and how am I going to get those awful things out?"

"No! You must play! The audience is waiting!" Ui shouted, and tried to get up, but lacked the strength to do that.

Yui sobbed for a while, but forced herself to calm down. "I'm so sorry, Ui. I didn't realize how much you have done for me. From now on, I will remember. It's my turn to help you. No matter what you need, I promise I will do it! Cross my heart!" Yui said, as she was lifting her sister to her arms.

"Then you must play me instead of Gitah. That's all I ask …" Ui sputtered.

Wobbling a bit, Yui started to carry Ui towards her room, and trying to remember where the first aid kit was.

Ui's room was also stained with paint, but it was at least warm. Gently, Yui lowered her sister onto her bed and covered her with a blanket. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Yui had to scramble through the entire house to find everything she needed. Finally, she dashed back into her sister's room, carrying hot water bottles, first aid kit, several towels, a sponge, and a bucket of warm water. "Look, Ui! I found all this by myself. I even filled these hot water bottles …" her voice died down as she saw that Ui didn't respond. "Oh no, she is really sick. Maybe I should call an ambulance?"

"No!" Ui suddenly screamed. "Nobody must see me like this! I would die of shame!" she shouted, trying to get up.

"Don't move!" Yui yelled, but it was too late. She saw the strings pulling at Ui's wounds and blood gushed forth. Struggling not to pass out, Yui grabbed her sister and gently forced her to lie down again.

Yui gulped. She couldn't stand blood, but for Ui's sake, she tried to hold out.

But the next thing she knew she had to do would be even worse. After Ui had calmed down, she took a pair of pliers, and brought them closer to Ui's chest with trembling hands. The steel wire pierced Ui's skin twice, tied into a knot around a strip of flesh. Very carefully, Yui placed another jaw of the pliers below the wire and started to pinch. The string snapped, and tore itself loose, followed by blood pouring out of the wound. Ui gave out a moan of pain.

Yui was barely able to stay conscious. "I'm so sorry, Ui. That must hurt so terribly. How did you get these so deep into your flesh? I wish I could suffer instead of you," she whispered. Her tears dropped on Ui's painted skin and formed dirty streaks on it, as she cut the strings off, one by one.

Cutting each wire felt as if a cut into Yui's own heart. She cried and sobbed, but forced herself to finish what she had started. It was an eternity of torment for both of them.

Finally all the strings had been cut and removed. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done. Ui, I'm so sorry that I caused you all this pain. It was all my fault, wasn't it? I neglected you and thought only about K-On and that stupid guitar. I don't know what you did with that but I don't care … I should have thought about my dear sister instead."

"Touch me in that place, I saved it all for you," Ui whispered.

"What? Oh, you are delirious again."

Finally, all her inhibitions and bashfulness gave way, and Ui snapped. "No! Nooooo!" Ui screamed. "You still don't understand! Fuck you! Fuck you! Go away!"

Ui clenched her fists and punched Yui's face as hard as she could. Yui was frozen and didn't do anything to avoid the blows. Again and again, Ui punched her face, but she quickly lost her strength and collapsed, crying and sobbing.

Blood flowed from Yui's nose and cleft lip. The drops of blood felt red hot on Ui's body.

"Ui …" Yui whispered. "Do you want me to hurt more? Do you want me to pierce myself like you did? If you want to, I will do it. But please, don't hate me. I love you and I will do anything for you."

"Do you love me?"

"Um … yes, that's what I said?"

"No! I mean love, like a lover!" Ui shouted – too sick and tired to feel any inhibitions to speaking out anymore.

"Oh!"

Ui started to laugh. "You ignorant, stupid oaf …"

"Eh … I never thought that it was something like _that_."

"If you do anything for me, love me. Play me like Gitah. Touch me, love me. That's what I tried to tell you when I did all this! And you still didn't get it!" Ui shouted.

"Okay …"

"At last," Ui whispered, and collapsed back onto the bed, half-unconscious from the strain.

"C-can I wash this paint off of you first? And my lips and nose hurt rather bad."

"I have waited for years. A few minutes won't matter," Ui whispered.

* * *


	4. Purification

**Gitah, Chapter 4: Purification**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

That last chapter certainly was not the end. But, I kind of wrote myself into a corner, so to speak. I'll just go on and revise the whole thing later, if I can. So, more really short chapters coming up…

* * *

Yui went to the bathroom and washed the blood off her face, grimacing when soap got into the wound on her lip. Returning to Ui with a bucket full of warm water, she found her little sister staring at the ceiling with eyes glazed over.

"Ui?" she called out, but Ui didn't answer. Yui looked at her. Despite the fact that her face was covered with dirty, tear-stained paint, she now looked beautiful in her eyes. "You were right to smack me on the face. I never really understood you before …"

Yui knelt beside the bed and started to gently wipe the paint with a wet sponge. Ui's forehead felt really hot and she muttered something incoherent. "You have a high fever ... I'll take care of you," Yui whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks. "I have a lot to make up for you. And I will try to love you the way you asked. I promise."

Only now really starting to think of it, Yui blushed. "I don't know what to do, though. I hope you can tell me when you get better. Do you know what Mugi-chan said? She said that love between girls is beautiful. I don't know if she thought about it being between sisters …"

Ui didn't seem to hear or understand her, but she went on talking anyway. Yui rinsed the sponge in the warm water and started to clean Ui's body further down.

As she got onto the wounds on her chest, Ui let out a feverish moan. "I'm so sorry you got hurt …"

It took a long time to clean her, but finally it was finished. Ui was now clean, dry and sleeping under warm covers. Next, Yui started to clean up the room.

The first thing she noticed was the blades, scissors, and skewers on Ui's table. Some of the instruments were blood-stained. Yui gasped as she realized what they had been used for.

As if hypnotized, Yui opened her shirt, took a blood-stained scalpel and a skewer into her hands, and started to cut her upper chest. She made a small incision into the skin and pushed a skewer into it. It took some force before it punctured through the flesh and skin. Blood trickled out of the wound, which looked just like one of the wounds on Ui's chest. Yes, it really did hurt. But now Yui wanted to be hurt. She wanted to feel all of Ui's pain.

She reached for one of the guitar strings lying on the floor.

* * *


	5. Nightmare

**Gitah, Chapter 5: Nightmare**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

Really short chapters, and this doesn't make much sense any more. Perhaps I should start getting into that lemon part. Or something. Should rewrite the whole thing, actually.

* * *

Yui managed to pierce and tie two strings into her flesh, but her hands were now shaking too much from the pain. Her hand slipped in the bloody handle and the scalpel slashed her finger deep. White bone could be seen at the bottom of the gash. Yui screamed in pain and clenched her other hand around the wounded one. The pain made her double over.

Cold sweat covered her face and the world spun in her eyes. The throbbing pain from all her wounds became everything she could feel. It was too much for her to handle and she collapsed onto the cold floor.

For the rest of the night, she was vaguely aware of lying in a puddle of blood, in fetal position, in an endless nightmare of short moments of sleep followed by always awakening into pain. It felt like an eternity.

"Yui! Yui!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs. Yui snapped awake again. Opening her eyes was a huge struggle, but finally she managed it and turned her head. Ui was lying on the bed, white like a paper, and screaming her name over and over. "What have you done? You are covered in blood!" Ui screamed, her eyes wide in horror.

Yui tried to move. Bad mistake; a terrible pain racked her body. Her right hand felt the worst, but there were also two fiery points of pain on her chest. Groaning in pain, she lifted her hand and looked at it. It was red and swollen to twice the normal size. The huge gash in her finger was now ugly purple. And the finger and part of the hand had turned black.

After taking a few deep breaths, Ui said, "My chest … looks like your hand. And it hurts terribly …"

"I'll help …" Yui whispered. She felt too weak to get up, so she started crawling towards Ui's bed. Each movement was somehow agonizingly hard to make. A few inches forward, and she felt something jerking at one of the guitar strings pierced into her flesh, which sent another shock of pain through her body. Looking down, she saw one of the guitar strings entangled into the leg of the table. "Yui! Yui!" Ui yelled. "It's getting dark … Am I dying?"

Crying and bleeding, Yui forced herself to crawl forward. Slowly, and very painfully, the guitar string pulled her flesh. After an extreme effort, the stretched strip of flesh on her chest finally ruptured, followed by a gush of blood. It felt like the talons of a hawk rending her flesh and Yui almost passed out.

Writhing in pain, Yui crawled to her sister, and managed to pull herself up using the bed's edge. Similar to Yui's hand, Ui's wounds had the same ugly color and gangrenous black around them. Countless small, yellowish-white maggots were crawling in the wounds. There was also a smell of decay around her which turned Yui's stomach. "I am going to die … and nobody ever loved me!" she gasped. Desperately, Yui tried to reach Ui, to touch her with her own swollen, black hand. But Yui's strength gave way and she slid back onto the floor, into cold darkness.

* * *

Screaming in horror, Yui woke up, and flailed about, until she realized that it had also been one of the nightmares, not reality. Someone was holding her down and yelling something she couldn't understand at first. She opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight coming though the curtains.

The first thing she looked at was her hand, and to her great relief, it had not turned black. In fact, while the hand was dirty, there was no wound either.

Next thing Yui noticed was Ui, holding her hands on Yui's shoulders, sitting beside her, dressed in a morning gown. "Stupid sis, why did you sleep on the floor like that? You might get sick. You should have came to my bed. And you started screaming like that … it was awful."

Yui felt her chest, but there were no wounds or guitar strings there either. "Was it all a dream?" she said, looking at her hand.

"No! No, it wasn't! Look!" Ui snapped, and opened her gown. There were five wounds on her upper chest. "Don't ever think that it was only a dream! Last night, you said you understood, and that you would … do me what I asked you to do. Have you already forgotten …" Ui said, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry, Ui. I just had a terrible dream. I do remember! You wanted me to …" Yui stopped and blushed. "Oh. I-is that even legal?"

"Who cares!" Ui said.

"You know, I have never done anything like that ..."

"Oh. I thought you five do _that_ all the time in the music room after school. Together! Hours at a time. I often fantasized about that. I wanted to join you …" Ui admitted, blushing as well. "I guess I thought about it so much that I started to believe it was true – oh!"

Ui stopped talking, for Yui had gotten to her knees and placed her palm on Ui's forehead.

"You still have a fever," Yui said.

"Yeah. A bit. But I feel so much better now."

An awkward silence followed, until Ui took the initiative, wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her on the lips. Yui closed her eyes and pressed herself against Ui. It felt very good, but to Yui's disappointment, Ui pulled back almost immediately, unwrapping her hands. Puzzled, Yui opened her eyes again and saw Ui pinching her nose. "W-what?"

"You stink. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Oh. Let me think … at the evening, eh, two days ago."

"You should take a bath," Ui said. A second later, she added, "No, _we_ should take a bath. Together."

Yui giggled. "It will be fun! When was the last time we took a bath together? I was 11 or so?"

Ui smiled, and said, "But we are adults now. This will be an adult bath."

"Oh. Yeah."

* * *


	6. Unwanted Guests

**Gitah, Chapter 6: Unwanted Guests**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

This story, by far, has the most readers of all my current stories. I can't understand why. Perhaps this has been linked from somewhere – but why would that happen? Anyway, I try to keep this going.

At first, I only had teeth-rotting sweetness coming out. That wouldn't be very exciting, would it? That's what delayed me. But then I got a new idea. So, let's see how this will develop. This is probably the most "normal" chapter so far.

* * *

"Oh no. I must clean up all this mess first," Ui said. "And, Yui, what's the time? Oh no, you are late from school! And your school uniform is all dirty and wrinkled! Oh no, oh no!"

"Ui, it's Sunday."

"Oh. Good," Ui said, and wiped her forehead. "So, Yui, get into the bed and catch some sleep, it didn't look like you slept well. I'll clean up everything."

"No way! You are still sick. _I_ will clean up and _you_ will rest," Yui declared.

"But …"

Yui grabbed Ui and literally threw her onto the bed – but lost her balance and landed on top of her.

"Oops. He he," Yui giggled. However, her expression quickly turned serious. Since she was now holding Ui down, she was able to make this kiss much longer – and wetter. When she finally withdrew her mouth, Ui gasped for air and coughed.

"Yui, that was nice … but please, warn me next time."

"Sorry, I just had to do that, because the last one ended too quickly. Anyway, big sister is going to tidy up! Leave everything to me!"

Yui pulled the covers over Ui and kissed her on the forehead. Ui had tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling. "Thank you, Yui. I am still quite tired …"

Yui left the room and tried to find the cleaning equipment. "Ui! Where's the mop?" she shouted.

"It's in the closet!" Ui shouted back.

"Where's the closet?" Yui shouted.

"It's in … never mind, I'll show you!" Ui shouted. She got out of bed, but before she could exit the room, Yui came and dragged her back into the bed. "Sorry, Ui. You shouldn't get up. I won't bother you anymore." – "But …" – "No buts! I have always let you do all the chores, now it's my turn!"

It took fairly long for Yui to find the closet and the cleaning implements, but finally she began the work. She started from her own room. "Oh no, I can't get all of this paint off …" she muttered.

The same happened in the hallway. Ui's yellow footprints were now permanently decorating the floor. Yui herself didn't mind, for she found them very cute, but she knew her parents might not have similar thoughts.

Ui had finally fallen asleep and Yui tried to clean up her room as quietly as possible. She felt like it took for ages, but at last everything was done as well as it could be with Yui's limited skills. She returned the equipment into the closet and heard a strange sound. "Oh, it's my tummy growling. I wonder what Ui's prepared for lunch."

"Oh. She's asleep. I must fix something. First, I turn the bath heater on so that we can finally have that bath at some point," Yui talked to herself. "I wonder where Donarudo is…" she muttered, thinking about a rubber duck she had named and used to have in the bath with her. "Oh, I got Ui now! I don't need Donarudo anymore. Hope he's flown to Okinawa or something."

Feeling muddled from fatigue and hunger, she dug around the cupboards and fridge in the kitchen and tried to find something even she could prepare. She was so hungry that she had hard time reading the labels of the jars and boxes. "Maybe I just make _miso_ soup and cook some rice. I think I once made _miso_ soup. And I know how to use the rice cooker, I hope …" she muttered to herself.

Yawning, she poured rice and water into the cooker and switched it on, completely forgetting to wash and soak the rice. Next, she put a kettle on stove, turned it on, and spooned some _miso_ into it. At this point, the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be? Mom and dad shouldn't be back until tomorrow."

The doorbell rang again and again. The noise made Yui slightly flustered. She hurried to the front door and opened it. "What?" she said, rather rudely, before realizing that it was Mio, Ritsu, and Tsumugi at the door.

"What … are you doing here? Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan? It's Sunday."

"We were worried sick! Mio tried to call you about next week's schedule, and neither your or Ui's cell phone is on and your home phone is busy all the time. We thought something was wrong and decided to come here!"

"Oh. We are … just fine, thank you. We just forgot to charge our phones and the house phone was forgotten off the hook or something. But everything is fine!" Yui explained. The other members of K-On! looked at each other. Yui sounded a bit odd. Besides, there was something else that was unusual.

"Yui … why are you wearing your school uniform at Sunday? And why is it …" Mio-chan said, and turned pale. "… are those bloodstains?"

"Oh! Yeah! I mean, no! I mean, well, yeah, I … I mean Ui … had a nosebleed! Yeah, that was it! And I … umm … fell asleep on the floor, forgetting to take off my school uniform," Yui stuttered.

The others looked at her with disbelief, but they couldn't bring themselves to accuse Yui of lying. They were even more shocked when they realized this was the first time Yui had ever lied about anything. And she was a terrible liar. Besides, in addition to wearing a blood-stained uniform, she had huge, dark bags under her eyes, was very pale, and her cheeks were hollow. And there was a wound on her lip.

"Yui-chan, aren't you going to invite us in?" Mugi-chan said.

"No! … ehh … I mean, yeah, sure, come on in," Yui said.

While they were taking their shoes off, Mio whispered to the others, "She looks terrible. Something is really wrong. I'm scared."

"So, Yui-chan, where's Ui?" Ritsu asked.

"She's in her bedroom … umm, sleeping."

"At this time?"

"Yeah, well, she's sick. It's nothing serious! She just has a little fever, that's all. Nothing else is wrong at all!" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh, that's too bad. Could we visit her? Maybe it would make her feel better," Tsumugi asked.

"No! I mean, no … let her sleep. She just got to sleep."

A voice called from upstairs, "Yui! Who was it? Who's at the door?"

"She is awake now," Ritsu said. "Come on, let's go and greet her!" she commanded the others.

Hesitantly, Yui moved out of the way and followed the others upstairs. At halfway, she shouted, "It's Mio-chan, Ricchan, and Mugi-chan! They want to greet you! You shouldn't be up! And remember to wrap that robe around you! I don't want them … I mean, I don't want you to freeze!"

The others stopped and looked at Yui, puzzled.

"What? What?" she said. She was getting annoyed. Her band mates were acting weird.

Mio looked Yui into the eyes and said, her voice shaking a bit, "Yui, what is going on? Why did you warn Ui like that? What is it you didn't want us to see? Yui, please tell us. I'm getting really scared!"

"Ui-chan, are you okay?" Ritsu shouted, and ran up the stairs.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Ui is fine!" Yui shouted, sounding a bit panicked.

Now Mio had tears in her eyes. She stood on the stairs, not wanting to see what was wrong with Ui. Tsumugi followed Ritsu, and Yui ran around Mio and followed them.

Ritsu was the first to get into Ui's room, finding Ui sitting on the bed and looking okay, if a bit pale.

"There you are. What's wrong?" she asked Ui.

"N-nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" she answered, while Tsumugi and Yui jammed themselves into the doorway, both struggling to get in.

"Is she all beaten up? Has she cut her wrists? Is she alive!" Mio shouted, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so scared…"

"She's alive and looks quite okay!" Ritsu shouted.

Tsumugi had sat down beside Ui and placed her palm on Ui's forehead. Yui felt a stabbing pain in her chest. At first, she thought it was just hunger – but thinking for a while made it realize that it was jealousy. She didn't want Mugi-chan touching her little sister.

"She is a bit feverish, but it doesn't look too bad," Tsumugi said.

"Okay, so leave her alone!" Yui snapped. Ritsu and Tsumugi turned to look at her.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Ritsu said.

Tearful and pale Mio entered. The look on her face startled the others.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to get sick right now," she said, fell onto her knees, and emptied her stomach onto the floor Yui had spent hours cleaning.

"What the hell!" Ritsu shouted. "Y-y-yui, what is this? Why did Mio get sick? Is this contagious? Now I'm really scared too!" Tsumugi said.

In between gagging and wretching, Mio managed to say, "Sorry about the mess … but it smelled so horrible that it turned my stomach …"

"What smell?"

The others began to smell it as well. Something like burning old, sweaty socks in motor oil.

"I forgot the _miso_ on!" Yui screamed.

Ritsu and Yui dashed downstairs and into the kitchen, coughing in the cloud of smoke emerging from the kettle. Ui tried to follow them, but Tsumugi grabbed her shoulders.

* * *

So, a slightly longer chapter for a change. And the story will definitely go on. I have no idea what will happen. It just happens. I like that! (^_^)

Oh, and Yui obviously can't cook. That's _not_ how you start making _miso_ soup! So don't do what she did, find a proper recipe if you wish to try. (¬_¬)


	7. Tears

**Gitah, Chapter 7: Tears**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

While Ritsu and Yui were ventilating the kitchen and getting rid of the burnt _miso_, and Mio washing her mouth in the bathroom, Tsumugi went searching for cleaning equipment. She was the first one to notice the yellow footprints on the hallway. "Look like Ui's footprints. But why …"

She shrugged and continued her search. After finding a bucket and rags, she returned and cleaned up Mio's throw-up from the floor.

In the kitchen, Yui suddenly collapsed, but Ritsu was able to catch her with her quick reflexes. "Yui, what's wrong?"

"So hungry …" she moaned.

"Oh, so Ui wasn't able to cook for you. And that's why this happened." By this, Ritsu meant the _miso_ disaster.

"Rice …" Yui whispered.

"Oh, there is rice in the cooker!" Ritsu noticed, and checked it. "It looks a bit strange. There's a lot of foam in here."

She took a rice paddle, fluffed up the rice, and tasted it. "It looks weird but it tastes okay. I think it is edible."

Ritsu found two bowls, filled them with rice, and topped it with some pickles and _umeboshi_ from the fridge.

She lifted Yui from the floor and dragged her back upstairs by the shoulder, while balancing the rice bowls and chopsticks with her other hand.

"Ui, your sister fainted. From hunger, I guess. She had rice in the cooker, let's feed her. And Ui, you should eat too. Have you eaten anything this whole weekend? Since you are sick and Yui obviously can't cook," Ritsu said, handing one bowl to Yui and placing another on the table for now.

"No, we … um … forgot to cook anything," Yui said, fumbling with the bowl.

"What?" Ritsu said.

Mio returned from the bathroom and slumped down on a chair, still looking pale.

"How you can forget to cook. Yui eats all the time …" Ritsu muttered, and, glaring at Yui, continued, "Why is her lip wounded like that? And her nostril has dried blood around it. Tell me what happened here? Yui – no, both of you are acting really strange!"

Tsumugi said, "Excuse me, Yui. There's something I noticed. I'm sorry, but … can you explain this?" and, all of a sudden, snatched Ui's robe down from her shoulders. Her upper chest was exposed, showing five ugly, ragged pairs of wounds.

Mio turned pale again and gagged – but since she had already been sick, nothing came out.

Ritsu looked at the wounds in horror. "Yui! Why have you tortured your sister like that?"

"I didn't!" Yui shouted and sprung to her feet. The bowl of rice fell from her lap and its contents spilled onto the floor.

"What happened?" Tsumugi asked from Ui.

Ui was trembling. She yanked the robes back and covered herself. "I did it myself," she said quietly.

"Yui, did you force her to lie? So that's why you got a cleft lip and a bloody nose! She fought back as you tortured her!" Ritsu yelled.

"No! No! It wasn't like that!" Yui screamed. She was getting really angry. "Why are you all accusing me?"

"Sorry, Yui. But we can't understand. Why does Ui have such terrible wounds on her chest?" Tsumugi asked. "If you did that yourself, why? Why did you do such a thing?" she said, turning to Ui.

"Stop touching her! Stop questioning her!" Yui screamed, and charged at Tsumugi. She shoved her hard so that both of them toppled over and fell from the bed.

Yui started to hammer at Tsumugi, but, having no experience in fist fights whatsoever, didn't know how to hit. After a few very ineffective strikes, Tsumugi grabbed her hands, stopping her. Yui went limp, curled into a ball and started to sob and cry loudly.

"Tsumugi! Get off my sister, right now!" Ui screamed, crawling towards them.

Mio and Ritsu were completely dumbfounded.

Tsumugi got up, walked around the bed and sat down.

Ritsu recovered enough to begin talking. "This is so completely unlike of you both. Can't you tell us what is going on! We can't understand anything!"

Mio was crying and Ritsu had tears in her eyes. Tsumugi started to sniffle as well.

Ui stood up, took the other rice bowl and knelt down beside crying Yui.

"Yui, you must eat. Look at me. Open your mouth," Ui whispered.

Yui stopped crying, raised her head and opened her mouth. Ui took a mouthful of rice with chopsticks and fed it to Yui.

"I was so hungry I thought I would die …" Yui said in a trembling voice, and started crying again.

Ui's tears kept falling into the rice as she sobbed and fed it to her sister.

The others waited, heads hung down, without saying anything.

* * *

Now I have to take a break. (;_;)


	8. Trash

**Gitah, Chapter 8: Trash**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Quietly, Tsumugi stood up and fetched the cleaning equipment again for the spilled rice and pickels.

She gestured for Mio and Ritsu to look at the floor. There were stains of red and yellow paint – and yellow footprints, which lead into the hallway. "These look quite fresh," Ritsu whispered.

They looked at each other, still puzzled. Each new discovery only seemed to raise more questions.

Sniffling Ui had finished feeding Yui, who in turn had stopped crying and was now just lying face down on the floor.

Tsumugi approached them, and carefully took the bowl and chopsticks from Ui, for taking them downstairs with the other things. Ui didn't even look at her; she just petted Yui's head.

As she was leaving the room, carrying the empty bowls and the bucket, she gestured for Ritsu and Mio to follow.

In the kitchen, Tsumugi said, "I can't leave them before I know what is going on. I'm afraid that they will hurt themselves or each other."

Mio gasped and raised her hands onto her face. "Oh no, oh no …"

"What now?" Ritsu asked.

"I just had a terrible thought. Maybe they are attempting … oh no, I can't even say it!"

"No, it can't be!" Tsumugi said. "There must be an explanation to all this. It can't be anything really bad. I … think I know what you mean, but it's not possible! Yui has never seemed depressed. But Ui … I don't know."

"Crap," Ritsu sighed. "What if it _is_ that bad? Must we call an ambulance? Or police? Or must we keep pestering them until they tell us?"

Mio was still nauseous and scared, but she pulled herself together and said, "They are our friends. Let's kindly ask them what it is. Let's offer our help. I don't want police or anything like that."

The other two nodded.

* * *

Ui didn't even flinch when they returned from downstairs and Tsumugi called her name.

"Ui? Can you please tell us what's wrong? We are all your friends and we are scared for you," Tsumugi said.

Ui didn't answer. She ignored them completely.

Yui let out a weird sound. It was like a giggle, or sob, or a cough, or all of them combined. Yui's hands started to move. Leaning on them, she pressed herself up. There was something ghastly about it; Mio in particular felt her heart skip a beat – she had a flashback of a movie called "Ringu", that Ritsu had forced her to watch. She had not been able to sleep for two days after seeing it.

Yui stood up, and took a few steps towards them and stopped. She had a very serious expression on her face, and she looked scary. The three friends realized that she was also dirty, so dirty that she stunk. Mio almost screamed when Yui started to walk towards them again.

But she didn't attack them. She just stomped around them and out of the door, with determination.

Ui stood up too and sat down onto the bed. "I don't know …" she muttered.

"What?" Ritsu asked, but got no answer.

Mio was startled again as Yui returned – not even half a minute had passed. And Yui was carrying her guitar – Gitah – with her. Ui's eyes widened in horror. "No! Don't! It's not important anymore!"

"Sorry, but I have to do it. Now."

She walked to the window, opened it, and, to the horror of the others, simply threw Gitah out, into their back yard. As if it was just trash.

Yui turned sharply and faced the horrified trio. "Sorry. I know you all helped me getting it. But I could never play that … thing anymore. I couldn't even look at it. I will buy a new guitar to play. But Gitah, my only real Gitah is now here." She made a vague gesture towards the bed.

With their mouths open, the three band mates looked at the bed, then at each other, then at Yui. They could not see another guitar or anything out of the ordinary in the room.

Then Mio exploded. "I can't take this anymore! Nothing makes any sense! Are you and Ui going insane or am I going insane!"

She burst into hysterical laughter and started to tear her hair. After a few seconds, Tsumugi walked to her and slapped her on the face, hard.

This made Mio stop laughing, but she looked at Tsumugi in wide-eyed horror, and then collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh no," Ui said. "Don't slap hysterical people … it's bad for them."

"Oops!" Tsumugi yelped, looking regretful. She knelt beside Mio and patted her back. "I'm sorry, Mio-chan."

Mio was writhing on the floor. "Why! Why did you do it!"

"I just thought it would be –" Tsumugi started, but Mio interrupted her. "Why did you throw your guitar out of the window? That's insane!" she screamed.

Yui also knelt beside Mio and took her hand. "Sorry, Mio. Calm down, everything is okay."

Yui raised her face and looked at the others. "I guess I must tell you."

Ui gasped. "You can't! They will never understand!"

"I don't know what else we can do. They won't leave until we do." Yui sighed. "But it will be hard to tell about this. Ui, help me, please."

Ui was silent for a long while, then whispered, "Okay. We have to …"

It took some time to calm Mio first.

Yui gestured for all of them to sit down. She herself sat onto the bed, next to Ui.

* * *

Short chapters again...


	9. Truth

**Gitah, Chapter 9: Truth**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

"Well …" Yui said. And stopped.

"Well?" Ritsu said.

"Well, I don't know from where to start. Ui?"

"You were catching snowflakes!"

"Umm … what?" Yui was as puzzled as the others.

"Oh! I mean … uh … that just slipped out. Never mind."

"Okay. Anyway, when I came home from school yesterday …" Yui said, but again, she could not keep going.

"You found me."

"Yeah, well, I did. But … I didn't quite get it. I mean, I did! Of course I did! For the most important part, that is. But, Ui, you need to explain it. I guess I still don't understand all of it ..." Yui mumbled.

Ui sighed, and started to talk very quietly, without looking at the others. "You know how Yui named her guitar and treated it as if it was a person? She named it, dressed it up, played with it, and even slept with it. Ever since she got it! And I …"

The others were holding their breath, as Ui paused for a while.

"… I got jealous."

They could hear a pin drop for the next seconds, during which Ui did not speak.

"… eh?" Ritsu gasped.

"I wanted to be Gitah."

"Why would you want to be a musical instrument?" Tsumugi asked.

"No, I don't mean it like that," Ui muttered, hanging her head down. Yui looked really awkward as well, blushing and not looking at the others.

"Telling you this is really hard …"

Yui gently rubbed her sister's back. "Do you want me to tell them?"

"No, I must do it," Ui said. She bridled herself, and looked the band members into their eyes.

"Long time ago, I realized out that I loved my sister. I wanted her to love me back instead of that guitar. So I made myself Gitah. I stringed myself with guitar strings and painted myself with the same colors. That's why there are paint smears everywhere and that's why I have these wounds."

Ui untied the belt and pulled her robe wide open. Everyone saw that she had five wounds on her upper chest, and a matching set of five on her tummy.

Mio whimpered and covered her eyes.

"W-w-what!" Ritsu shouted. "That's crazy! It's not possible!"

"It is the truth …" Ui whispered.

"Yes, it is true," Yui said with a serious, determined voice. "Ui was jealous of Gitah, and she wanted to show me how she feels. It was the bravest, most beautiful, most wonderful thing that anyone has ever done for me …" Yui's voice almost broke and she cleared her throat. "And when Ui showed me how she loved me, I realized I love her. I love my sister. I want my sister. We were just about to … when you showed up and bothered us. Now, would you please leave?"

"No way! This can't be true!" Mio screamed. "It's just … wrong! You can't be serious! Why are you cooking up such a crazy story! Is this some kind of a joke?" – Mio looked like she was about to get hysterical again.

"It's not wrong!" Yui shouted. "Why can't I love my sister like she loves me? Ui, we must show them! This is what we wanted to do, but you, you came and forestalled us!"

Yui wrapped her hand around Ui, pulled her closer, and locked her lips with Ui's. She kissed her passionately, and moved her other hand to caress her exposed body. Ui did not resist at all, instead, she started to respond immediately. Their tongues intertwined into each other. Yui rubbed her breasts, then moved her hand down her tummy and between her legs, starting to rub her little sister's private parts.

There was a cracking sound as Mio fainted and hit the back of her head onto the floor. Ritsu and Tsumugi could not do anything else but stare at the sisters making out and touching each other in ways sisters should never do.

"No, no, no!" Tsumugi screamed. "This is just a nightmare, I'm dreaming, this is just a dream!" She broke down and buried her face into her palms.

"Eww! That's so gross! That's so wrong!" Ritsu shouted, grabbed both Mio and Tsumugi and started to drag them out of the room. Mio had to be literally dragged; she was nearly unconscious.

Panicking, the three band mates escaped from the room. Ritsu slapped and shook Mio awake. Soon they were frantically trying to find their coats and shoes. They could not comprehend what they had just heard and seen. For now, they just wanted to escape.

As Yui and Ui heard the front door slam shut behind the three girls, they both started to smile.

"Will they ever understand?" Yui muttered.

After a while, she continued, "You know what? I don't even care," Yui said. "There's nothing wrong in this. We love each other, and love is never wrong. Love is beautiful …"

Ui smiled. After a while her smile soured, and she said, "Yui."

"What?"

"Could we now finally take that bath? I can't stand your stench anymore!"

Yui giggled and stood up. "Yeah. I can even smell it myself!"

Right there, she stripped off her school uniform and everything else she was wearing, all the time looking at Ui in the eyes and smiling.

"I'm sorry that I can't come into the tub with you this time. It would be bad for these wounds. But I will give you a bath," Ui said.

* * *

The three band mates slouched along the street. Ritsu had to support Mio, who had a greenish-white pallor on her face. They didn't talk at all while they walked, deep in thought.

What they had heard and seen had given them a shock of their life. Nothing could ever be the same.

"What will happen now?" Ritsu finally whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know …" Tsumugi said. Mio was unable to speak or didn't even try.

They went into their separate ways. This was something each one of them had to think about by themselves. Something they never could have imagined that could even exist.

* * *

This will definitely go on, don't worry. It will be short chapters, but it will.


	10. There is no such chapter!

**Gitah, Chapter 10: There is no such chapter!**

* * *

I accidentally a chapter.

And then !XX¤#! breaks down just when I was about to fix things!!! (¬_¬")

So, this was a duplicate of the 9th chapter. I just leave this here and go on with the 11th one.

* * *


	11. Why?

**Gitah, Chapter 11: Why?**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Next day, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi spent their school day in a stupor. They hardly talked to anyone, and kept staring out into the space.

Yui was not wearing her school uniform – she explained to teachers that it had been accidentally stained and was being cleaned. Yui was in an unusually cheerful mood, chatting briskily with Nodoka at lunch hour.

"What a big lunchbox. And so much of food," Nodoka noted.

"Yeah, Ui made me lunch this morning!" Yui said, and started to wolf the food down. "Yummy! I love her. Love her, eh, cooking," she mumbled with her mouth full. Nodoka didn't seem to listen, she was fascinated by the speed by which Yui made the food disappear.

At the end of the day, Yui was about to walk outside with Nodoka, when she said, "Did you forget your club is meeting today?"

Yui stopped on her tracks and looked serious. "Uh-oh. I didn't even think about that all day. I wonder how they are doing?"

"Well, they can't be doing much without their guitarist. Where is your guitar, by the way?" Nodoka said.

"Um … I threw it away. I mean, it's broken. I will buy a new one," Yui muttered. Nodoka's mouth fell open. She could not remember Yui ever lying to her before. Something she just had said was obviously a lie. Nodoka shrugged and said goodbye – but Yui didn't seem to pay any attention to her at the moment.

Nodoka looked back and saw Yui turn around and start walking upstairs, looking somehow hesitant.

"Mio also felt really weird today. I wonder if they had a fight? Yui had a cleft lip and all …" Nodoka muttered, but shrugged again and walked out.

* * *

The closer Yui came to the Music Room, the more hesitant she felt. As if this had again been the first time she had came to K-On!

"This _is_ the first time. After they heard about me and Ui … I wonder, are they even here? The meeting is probably canceled," Yui muttered. Pulling herself together, she yanked the door open and walked in, thinking that the room must have been empty.

But they were all there, except Azusa. They were sitting at the table, having teacups in front of them. Ritsu and Tsumugi looked at her briefly, but turned their gaze back into their teacups. Nobody greeted Yui. Mio didn't even look at her.

Yui wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. She walked to the table, sat down, and poured herself tea.

There was an awkward silence. Nobody talked. Nobody even sipped their tea. They just sat there, not looking at each other. Yui gulped. The mood in the room felt like someone had just died.

There was a knock on the door. Nobody answered, but the door opened slightly a moment later. Unsurely, Azusa peeked through. "H-hello?"

Nobody answered her. Nobody even looked at her. They just sat there. Mio in particular looked very pale.

After gathering her courage, Azusa asked quietly, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's fine," Yui answered, after a few very long seconds had passed. Her shaky, broken answer sounded so scary that Azusa almost screamed.

Azusa walked to the other end of the room and took her guitar out.

Nobody else moved a muscle.

"A-aren't we going to …?" Azusa tried to say, but it came out as a whisper.

Obviously they would not practice. Quietly, Azusa put her guitar back into its case, picked it up, and sneaked out of the room.

She forced herself not to break down until after she had closed the door behind her. She leaned onto the railing and gasped. Tears started to flow. She staggered down the stairs, her head pounding in agonizing thoughts.

"They are all mad at me for some reason! Do _senpai_ think I compete with Yui? Why did they treat me like that? They must all hate me! What did I do? Oh, my God!"

Azusa forced herself to stop crying on the way home. Only when she got into her own room, she threw herself onto the bed and cried. She was thankful that her parents were out – she didn't want them to know this.

"Why didn't they tell me that I was fired from the club? They could have just told me!" she cried.

Half-heartedly, Azusa forced herself to do her homework and other chores. She could not eat anything and could not even look at her guitar for now.

* * *


	12. Reconciliation

**Gitah, Chapter 12: Reconciliation**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

Okay, first teeth-rotting sweetness, and then, something else…

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Next day, K-On gathered again after school. Nobody understood why they felt compelled to come. Tuesday was, if possible, more awkward than the previous day. They sat at the table for an hour, without saying anything, while their cups of tea got lukewarm and undrinkable, until they finally departed without saying a word.

They could not even look at each other, they could not talk, and certainly they could not practice. Azusa never came, but they didn't even notice. Yet they came into the music room every day.

Half an hour into their Wednesday "practice session", one of them finally broke under the strain.

Tsumugi sprung up, screamed at the top of her lungs, snatched the teapot and threw it against the blackboard, startling the others. She then dropped onto her knees and, through her sobbing, yelled, "I can't take this anymore! This can't go on! Either we start talking right now or I will leave you and K-On!"

Mio bent down onto the table and buried her face into her arms. Her shoulders were trembling.

Ritsu stood up and banged her fists onto the table. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Yui was also in tears, but she forced herself to start talking.

"I am sorry, Mugi-chan. You don't need to leave. It is I who should leave. Take Azu-nyan as your guitarist! Since all of this is my fault, I should be punished."

"No!" Tsumugi shouted. "I don't want anyone to leave K-On! This is not your fault!"

After taking a few deep breaths, Tsumugi continued, "We were all shocked, but … it's not up to us to judge you, Yui. We must get over this."

Mio raised her head and sniffled. "I guess … what I feel is … I am … no, I can't even say it! Never mind. But Mugi-chan is right. It's between Yui and Ui. K-On has nothing to do with it."

Mio cleared her throat, looked Yui at the eyes, and said, "Yui, I love you, you are my dear friend, and I don't want you to leave K-On."

Ritsu broke down in tears. "These days have been horrible. Let's just forget about what happened and be friends again. I miss you, Yui. Let's fool around like we used to."

Tsumugi started to sob. "I love you all. I'm glad that Sawako-sensei didn't come here this week and see us like this."

"Mio-chan, what did you mean you can't say how you feel," Yui said, being unusually observant.

"Don't ask me! Let's just say … it doesn't matter," Mio muttered.

"Group hug!" Ritsu announced, and grabbed Mio by her arm.

Tsumugi's expression brightened, she dashed around the table and bear-hugged Yui, dragging her towards the other two.

They wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their faces together. It was the first time they had ever done something like this, and they were surprised about how good it felt.

"Oh no, why don't we Japanese people hug more often like they do in those American TV shows …" Tsumugi whispered.

Yui started to giggle. "Did you know Ui thought that we were making out here in the music room every day?"

"Eww, gross!" Mio gasped.

"How does it feel, Yui?" Ritsu asked.

"What feel?"

"When you, ahem, make out with your sister …" Ritsu clarified.

"Eww! Don't make me to imagine such things!" Mio complained.

"No, I want to hear it too!" Tsumugi said. "Love between two girls is so beautiful. I want to hear how it feels."

"Please stop, both of you!" Mio said.

"Hm. How could I describe it the best …" Yui started, but Mio screamed and pushed her palm onto Yui's mouth.

* * *

Azusa's parents called Tuesday evening and said they would be delayed a couple of days, and they would be arriving at the end of the week.

Azusa tried to sound as normal as possible. Her mother got a bit suspicious and grilled her for a while, but Azusa managed to convince her that everything was indeed okay.

But after closing the phone, Azusa knew that nothing was okay. Today the others had not talked to her at all and they barely greeted her. She had not taken her guitar to school and didn't go to the music room.

Wednesday was no better – everyone was still ostracizing her. Again, she cried herself to sleep. By now, she didn't care to eat anything, didn't do her homework and didn't bathe. She just lied on her bed all night, not caring whether she was sleeping or awake.

At Thursday morning, Azusa didn't even get up and she didn't go to school.

She dragged herself through the house and kept looking for something. She didn't quite realize what she was seeking, until she found it; her dad's old razor knife.

When Azusa took it out from its sheath, she found out that it was still quite sharp – the blade just barely touched her finger and it made a deep gash.

Azusa staggered into the bathroom. She could not bear looking at herself in the mirror, so she took the mirror down and placed it against the wall before turning the light on.

She took a stool, sat down and filled the sink with warm water.

Azusa felt no pain as she sliced both of her wrists. Patiently, she waited as the water turned red, until it was as thick as undiluted blood. Slowly, she felt her strength waning. Everything seemed to turn dark and she slid onto the cold tile floor. She found that the most painful thing about dying was the cold. She shivered until she got too numb. Finally, oblivion came and she passed out.

* * *


	13. Consequence

**Gitah, Chapter 13: Consequence**

Upload is _still_ broken. They must be getting thousands of e-mails (._.)... I found a workaround: cut and paste text into a file uploaded before. And if you don't have any old uploaded files, you can export a chapter.

Lemon (scarce), sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui. No point or end to this story. This should be completely rewritten...

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

It was Wednesday evening, after school.

"Ui! Ui! We made up! Everything is fine again!" Yui shouted, kicked her shoes off and jumped at Ui, hugging and kissing her.

Ui responded to her, but didn't look very happy.

"Mmmh … what's wrong, Ui? I said we made up. The club will start practicing again. Tomorrow we are going to buy me a new guitar."

"I'm worried about Azusa-san. I saw her today and she looked really strange. She didn't even seem to notice me when I greeted her."

"Oh. That's odd."

"Has she said anything at the club meetings?"

"Oh!" Yui said. "She hasn't come to K-On this week."

"What? Didn't you guys find that odd?"

"No. We completely forgot about her. Because we had other things to think about …" Yui muttered.

"Let's find her tomorrow and bring her to the club."

"Okay."

But Azusa was absent the next day.

Yui and Ui came to the music room together – startling Mio and making Tsumugi blush.

"Listen up, guys! We have completely forgotten Azu-nyan," Yui said. "Have any of you talked to her this week?"

"Umm … no, I haven't seen her," Ritsu said. "Me neither," Mio added. Tsumugi just shook her head.

"Ui said she behaved oddly. Do you know what happened to her?"

Everyone looked puzzled, until Tsumugi gasped.

"Oh no. Don't you remember what happened at Monday?"

Yui and Ritsu still looked clueless.

"Azusa-chan came here at Monday. She took her guitar out, but didn't play it. I think … she just packed it up again and left … without saying anything," Mio said.

"Did we talk to her at all – " Tsumugi asked, but answered herself, "– no, we didn't. We just completely ignored her!"

"I hope she isn't upset," Yui said.

"You dumbheads! Didn't you think how it must have felt for her? You ignored her, didn't say anything, and didn't even try to talk to her later," Ui said.

"Uh-oh. I guess it must have looked quite bad," Ritsu said.

"She's been absent today. Shouldn't you at least call her now and explain … umm, something to her?" Ui suggested.

Tsumugi took her cell phone and selected Azusa's number. "Her cell phone is off … I'll try her home number."

There was no answer.

"I'm getting worried," Tsumugi said. "Maybe we should visit her?"

"Oh no, we can't do that! Maybe she's just about to score like I was when you guys came to our house," Yui blurted out, then immediately blushed – as did Ui.

"Oneechan!" – "Oops," Yui said and giggled.

"Yeah! Let's go and explain …" Ritsu started. "Eh, how are we going to explain this?"

"Maybe we just have to tell the truth," Yui said. "Because, you know, I am no good at lying. The truth will come out anyway."

"Yui, please try not to tell the whole school. We would get in big trouble," Ui said.

* * *

Azusa's house seemed quiet on the outside.

"Look!" Ritsu said. The mailbox was half full. Nobody had collected mail for days?

"There's nobody home?" Mio said.

"Since we came this far, let's make sure," Ui said, and walked to the door.

"It's locked," she noted, and pushed the doorbell button.

She tried again after half a minute. There was still no response.

Yui tried to peek through the door's glass. "The inner door is open … wait! Azu-nyan's school bag is lying in the middle of the floor. Why has she left it there like that?"

Others crowded to the door as well and tried to get a look. "Yeah, seems odd."

"Let's check the back door, just in case," Tsumugi suggested.

They walked around the house, peeking through windows as they went.

"Hey, this is Azu-nyan's room!" Yui said.

"The lights have been left on. And it's a mess," Ui said. "There must be something wrong! This reminds me of … last weekend at our house …"

They continued to the back door and, to their surprise, it opened.

"Sorry to intrude!" Tsumugi yelled as they went in.

Nobody answered. The house seemed empty, but they had an eerie feeling. Something actually _felt_ wrong.

Mio grabbed Ritsu's hand and squeezed it. "L-l-look…" she whispered.

It was just the bathroom door, which had been left slightly open. A beam of light came out of the crack.

Huddling together, the five girls faced the door, and then Ui pulled it open.

Mio turned pale and collapsed onto the floor. The others screamed in horror.

What they saw was Azusa's deadly pale corpse on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood. The bathroom sink seemed to be filled with more blood. Somehow, an empty place where the bathroom mirror should have been made the scene even more horrible.

The others were frozen, but Ui staggered inside and bent down, putting her trembling fingers on Azusa's neck.

Ui dropped onto her knees. She saw the razor blade and Azusa's wrists, and started to cry.

Yui collapsed onto the floor as well. "Why did you do it, Azu-nyan? Why didn't you talk to us …"

"We never talked to her. We completely ignored her," Tsumugi said, sobbing.

"She is still alive …" Ui whispered.

"What?"

"She is still alive!" Ui repeated, now shouting.

"Mugi-chan, call an ambulance!" Yui yelled.

"No!" Ui shouted. "This is our fault! We must help her. She doesn't want anyone else to know about this."

"But Ui, we can't help her. She needs medical attention," Tsumugi said.

"Let's at least try to keep this a secret. We must not tell anyone at school …"

"Why, Ui?"

"Think about it, Yui. What if everyone at the school knew about us? How would you feel about that?"

"Oh. I see …"

* * *


	14. Critical

**Gitah, Chapter 14: Critical**

Lemon, lesbian, sickness, madness, wincest, Yui+Ui.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Quietly, the five girls sat in the lobby of the ER of the local hospital. The nurse at the reception took another disapproving look at them. _"Young girls of today! … How dare they refuse to tell their names and the patient's name! And causing such a ruckus,"_ she thought.

The nameless girls were of course Ui, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Tsumugi, who had carried Azusa into the ER. Had they called an ambulance, everyone would have known about the incident. And the hospital happened to be within a five minute walk.

Yui burst into tears again. "I was so happy … just when we made up, just when things started to get better, this happens!"

"Yui, that's a bit selfish," Ui reproached her. "Let's just focus on Azu-nyan and pray that she is okay."

"Yeah …" Yui muttered.

"And we must help her to get well," Tsumugi said.

Seeing the girls cry, the nurse could not stay angry at them. _"At least they care about their little friend..."_ She had just been about to call the police. Sighing, she put the phone down and decided not to do it, unless the doctor gave an order.

Fifteen more minutes passed, until the doctor came back – the five friends jumped up and all of them started to talk simultaneously.

"Hush! Unless you are going to tell me some names, don't speak," she – a female doctor on duty – said.

"Please!" Mio cried. "Is A – our friend okay?"

"Well …" the doctor began. The girls held their breath.

"… no."

Mio turned pale and would have collapsed onto the floor, but Ritsu caught her. Yui staggered and had to lean on Ui. Tsumugi covered her face.

"She still lives, but her condition is critical. That much blood loss might have damaged her brains and other organs. We gave her blood and did all we could, but she's in a coma."

"Can we see her?" Yui whispered.

"No."

"Please, we must tell her what was going on! She misunderstood us completely!" Mio pleaded.

The doctor glared at them for a while, and said, "Okay. One of you can come to talk to her. The rest will stay behind the glass."

"You," the doctor said, pointing at Ritsu. "You seem to be one who is not fainting or getting hysterical, so you can come to see her. Follow me, all of you."

The doctor led them through the hallways and doors, until they arrived to a large window. Behind, in the room, Azusa was lying on a bed, covered in tubes and surrounded by all sorts of electronics and screens.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui yelled.

"Is her name Azu Nyan?" the doctor asked.

"No, it's … no, we won't tell you!" Yui said.

"If you don't tell me the names, I will have to call the police," the doctor said.

"Please, don't! Azusa doesn't want everyone to know about this," Mio said.

"The names?" the doctor said. "I won't let you in unless you tell me."

Ritsu looked at the others, and then said, "Her name is Azusa Nakano. I am Ritsu Tainaka, these are Yui and Ui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, and Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"Very well. Ritsu, was it? You may come in. You others, stay here."

The others were glued at the window as Ritsu was let in through the door.

Azusa looked thin and pale; to Ritsu's horror, she had a tube down her throat, and a machine pumped air into her lungs. "She can't even breathe on her own … this is bad …" Ritsu thought.

"C-can I hold her hand?" Ritsu stuttered.

"Yeah, but don't rip off any wires, tubes, or stiches."

The doctor looked at Ritsu, who had tears in her eyes, patted her on the shoulder, said, "I'll go … umm, wash my hands," and walked into another room, closing the door behind her.

Ritsu was just about to touch Azusa's hand, as the door opened and all the others burst in.

"We just couldn't stay outside!" Mio said, and took Azusa's other hand. The others crowded around the bed as well.

Yui bent down, put her mouth near Azusa's ear, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Azu-nyan. It was all a big misunderstanding. We were not ignoring you and nobody was angry at you. It was just that … the others found out that me and Ui are … umm, lovers. And they were really shocked about it at first. And none of us explained things to you. We sort of … … … forgot you …"

Tears dropped on Azusa's hand. "We were so selfish and ignorant," Mio said, weeping. "I hope you can forgive us one day…"

"We are so sorry, Azusa," Ui said.

"Excuse me, but why is this thing making this noise?" Tsumugi asked, pointing at one of the screens.

It showed a flat line and made a continuous beeping sound.

"Is that … the heart monitor?" Ritsu asked.

* * *

This story had not made much sense for a long time, so I just write it without thinking or planning at all.


	15. Panic

**Gitah, Chapter 15: Panic**

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

For a split second, they stared at the flat line in horror.

Mio dropped onto the floor and started to mutter, "Oh no, oh no, oh no …"

"Quick! Let's give her CPR!" Ritsu shouted.

"What's that?" Yui asked.

Tsumugi jumped onto Asuza's bed, threw her leg over her, and, sitting on her lap, started to press rhythmically on Azusa's chest.

"That our Mugi-chan! She knows what to do!" Ritsu shouted.

"Excuse me, this is a hospital, shouldn't we alert the nurses?" Ui asked.

"How?"

"There must be an alarm button somewhere," Ritsu said, starting to look around. When she saw a red button on the other wall, she dashed to it and hit it with her fist. All the electronics and monitors in the room, as well as the respirator turned off.

"Wh-what?" Ritsu gasped.

Tsumugi looked around and said, "I think that was the emergency switch, one which turns all the power off."

There was a crash, as Yui fell onto her face. She had started to run towards the door which the doctor had entered, but was entangled into some wires. One of the machines in the room was yanked forward, and it rolled over Yui, pinning her under it.

"Yui! You got entangled in the wires … of the heart monitor," Tsumugi said. She bounced up and down, because Azusa had started coughing and gagging.

Gasping for air, Azusa ripped the respirator tube out of her mouth, gagged some more, coughed, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. "Eww! Who put that nasty thing down my throat!" she yelled.

"Mugi-chan, why are you sitting on top of …" she said, but forgot to finish the question as she saw the place and everyone around her.

The doctor had opened the other door and was looking at the scene in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

For several seconds, everyone was silent. Only the cicadas could be heard, or would have been but it was not their time.

Yui pushed the machine off of her, clambered onto her feet and jumped on Azusa. "Azu-nyan! You are alive!" she cried, and hugged her tightly.

* * *

I watched the first episode of PaniPoni Dash and … well, that's why this turned completely silly now. And ridiculously short as a chapter.

Yeah, the entire story needs a complete rewrite, for now I just write what pops into my mind and not care about it.


	16. A Strange Feeling

**Gitah, Chapter 16: A Strange Feeling**

At least that really short and silly chapter led into a new twist, if nothing else.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Everyone tried to talk at the same time, being so eager to explain things to Azusa. Yui and Ui were red like tomatoes when their friends completely shamelessly told Azusa – and the doctor – everything, including all the sauciest details.

Azusa listened for a while, but finally sighed and closed her eyes. The doctor took the opportunity and shoved the girls aside. She whipped out her stethoscope and listened to Azusa's heart, checked her bandages, and looked into her eyes. "You didn't really want to kill yourself, did you?" she asked.

"No …" Azusa whispered.

"Azu-nyan, don't you ever kill yourself again!" Yui shouted. "Because we would all miss you terribly!"

The doctor chuckled. "Right, girls, say goodbye to your friend Azu-nyan, because you are leaving."

"No! I will stay!" Mio yelled. "I want to stay here. Azu-chan's parents are away …"

"Very well. If you wish to stay, you can. Just you, though! We are moving her to another room, since she's obviously not in danger anymore."

The doctor chuckled again. "You girls! I don't know whether I should call the police to arrest you or hire you as a new CPR team. I have never seen anyone recover from coma that quickly."

Eyeing Tsumugi, she continued, "I remembered you now. You are Kotobuki-san's daughter. He is one of our greatest sponsors. So, for his sake, none of your names will appear in the reports. And I will personally talk to Azu-nyan's parents."

The girls were bowing like crazy, apologizing and thanking the doctor. She just laughed and ushered them out, asking Mio to wait outside while they prepared Azusa for the move.

* * *

Finally Mio was called into the trauma unit, where Azusa was now lying, without all the wires and tubes. She looked pale and sick, but she smiled.

Mio walked to her, pulled a chair beside her bed and sat down. Their hands met and their fingers intertwined. With her free hand, Mio gently stroke Azusa's head. Both smiled at each other.

"I feel awful," Azusa whispered.

"There's no reason for that. It is us who should feel awful about all this," Mio whispered.

"No, I mean I feel sick …"

"Well, you got all sorts of drugs and things and needles stuck into you. They even gave you blood."

"Uh. Now I feel even more sick."

"Sorry, Azu-chan. Let's talk about something else…"

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Ritsu separated from the others, claiming she had to shop for groceries before going home.

Mio's wish to stay had surprised her a bit. In fact, there was another feeling too. Something that made her want to sneak back and to spy on them. _"Why did she insist to stay?"_ she thought. Of course, Mio was worried and guilty about what had happened. But so were everyone else.

After the others had walked away, she turned around and walked back to the hospital. She had listened carefully where the doctor had said to bring Azusa. She sneaked through the corridors and past the nurse's desk at the other end of the trauma ward.

Ritsu peeked into the hospital room through the door window.

Seeing Mio holding Azusa's hand and acting like that made that strange feeling much stronger.

Ritsu backed from the door, and stood beside it, leaning on the wall, and trying to understand what was going on.

Slowly, it dawned on her. Jealousy. She was jealous.

"_So I am jealous of Mio. Since when this happened?"_

She slumped down onto the cold floor, still leaning onto the wall. Slowly, a thought after another went through her head.

"_It started this week. Yui and Ui made me think about Mio … and me. I want Mio to make out with me. I want Mio! But she's with Azusa now."_

"_And we are also both girls."_

"_Are we all going crazy? This can't be normal."_

For a long time, she stared at the floor and squeezed her head, until reaching the conclusion.

"_I want Mio and I will do anything to get her. That's it."_

* * *


	17. How?

**Gitah, Chapter 17: How?**

Getting slowly back into the sick stuff. And the thing that is the name of this story returns!

Sick love story; yuri, sickness (of the body and the mind), madness, tragedies. Some lemon. Sorry about the short chapters, but that's just the way this one is.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

A figure completely dressed in black, reminiscent of the _ninjas_ seen in movies, moved through the shadowy cover of the trees in a park near Hirasawa family house. It approached from the back of the house, climbed over the low wooden fence, and crawled around the back yard, searching for something. A glint of metal flashed in the moonlight, as the figure pulled a red and yellow guitar out of a pile of dry leaves.

The figure held the guitar, formerly called Gitah, up. The instrument still seemed intact – there had not been any rain and the soft pile of leaves had cushioned its fall. Apparently satisfied, the figure pushed the thing into a canvas bag, and quickly departed. While a certain pair of girls was still awake in the house, snuggling on the same bed in Yui's room, they never noticed or heard the figure.

* * *

The band meetings were canceled until next week. On Monday, they were supposed to start practicing again. Mio told the others that Azusa had sick leave until Monday, so she might not be able to come.

Otherwise, the rest of the week and the weekend went peacefully. All the girls were unusually quiet, and tired of all the shocking events that had taken place. Thankfully, everything was okay now and all of their problems resolved.

At Sunday, Ritsu tried to call Mio but her mother told her that she was staying at Azusa's house for the weekend. Apparently Mio's mother just thought that Azusa was "ill" and wanted Mio-senpai to take care of her.

Apart from that, everyone seemed happy. Yui and Ui were a bit miffed because their parents come home and they had to keep their illicit relationship a secret. But it turned into their own private little game, one that involved a lot of sneaking through the house at night and giggly trysts in the garage or bathroom. So far, neither had realized that they could as well have slept in the same bed, like they had done before. Their parents would not have thought of it as anything unusual, unless they had been caught in the act.

Monday came and it was time for their first real meeting for over a week. Yui had taken Ui with her. Mio said that Azusa's parents didn't let her come this time, but she would be back next day. As they sat down at the table, Ritsu rubbed Mio's back and whispered, "Are you okay? Have you been staying up beside Azu-nyan's bed all night, holding her hand? Was it tiresome?"

Mio flinched at the touch. "Of course not! Why do you say such silly things?"

"Umm, because, er, I thought you have been at Azusa's house all weekend."

"Well, yeah. But her parents were scolding her all the time. I excused myself and tried to leave, but they asked me to keep company to Azu-nyan … I think they actually meant, to keep watch. It was a really awkward weekend," Mio said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mio. Here, have a petite madeleine," Tsumugi said.

Mio kept her eyes at her teacup and stayed silent for the rest of their teatime.

The conversation died down. There was again something awkward in the air, but none of them understood what it was.

Finally, Mio said, "Can we please practice now? We haven't played together for a long time."

"Okay," others muttered.

They set up their instruments and started with "Fuwafuwa time" … and the drums stopped after a few bars.

"Ritsu?" Mio said. "Why did you stop?"

"I … don't feel like it."

She put down the drumsticks, stood up, took her school bag, and walked out, without saying anything else.

"This is hopeless …" Mio said. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. "I didn't want this club to die …"

"Can we talk to Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"No, let her think it over. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe she is okay tomorrow?" Tsumugi said.

* * *

Ritsu walked to her home in a stupor. In her room, she threw herself onto the bed and buried her head into the pillow.

"I don't know what to do!" she shouted into the pillow, which muted the noise.

"_This is impossible! After what Ui and Azusa did, what else is there?"_ she thought.

"_Is there anything that can top those? How could I show Mio how I feel?"_

Eventually she had considered doing something as simple as talking to Mio about it, in private, but what had happened made it feel so insignificant.

So she had to think of something that is more powerful than what Ui did – something more than Azusa did!

She stood up, walked to the closet and opened it. And stared at the object she had acquired.

"_I don't know why I took this. I guess it is the key. But how, how should I use it?"_

Ritsu reached for it, and ran her fingers gently over the very slightly rusted strings.

"It's still in perfect tune…" she whispered.

* * *

Oh and some useless trivia: as far as I know, real ninjas _never _used those famous black garments! Those originate from _bunraku_ puppet shows, which uses similar techniques as "black light theatre".


	18. Gitah! Final Chapter

**Gitah, Chapter 18: Gitah (Final Chapter)**

Lots of readers, but I don't dare to read the reviews yet. The first ones were positive – thank you! – but I can't imagine what people must be thinking now.

Anyway, this will be the final chapter! I hope to make it longer, to balance all the ridiculously short ones. What comes to a rewrite, well … it might happen. Not very soon, though.

Sick love story; yuri, sickness (of the body and the mind), madness, tragedies. Some lemon.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some minor spoilers.

* * *

Later that evening, Mio's cell phone rang. "_Moshi moshi?_ Ritsu, is that you?" she asked, rather unnecessary, for Ritsu's name had been displayed on the screen.

There was a long silence at the other end, until Mio almost put the phone away.

"Yeah … Ritsu here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Let's practice tomorrow, I am feeling … much better now."

"You sound a bit odd, Ritsu."

"No, I'm fine! Just fine! But …"

"What?"

"Could … could it be just we two practicing? Just us."

"No, Azusa-chan is also coming tomorrow. And there's no point with just two of us practicing!"

"But …"

Again, there was a long silence.

"Ritsu? Are you there?" Mio asked.

"Okay. Tomorrow … then," Ritsu said, and cut the call.

"_What was all that about? It was a bit weird …"_ Mio wondered.

* * *

Ritsu arrived unusually early. There was something she was carrying and she wanted to hide it in the music room before the others saw it. That day, Ritsu chatted happily with everyone and acted relatively normally.

After school, everyone gathered into the music room one by one. When Azusa came in, Yui immediately hugged her, yelling, "Azu-nyan! We missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. Let's have tea," Ritsu said. Others turned to look at her, slightly puzzled. Nobody said anything, though.

During the tea, Ritsu seemed a bit anxious.

"What's wrong, Ricchan?" Yui asked, being unusually observant again.

"Nothing. I just … umm … want to practice."

This time, the others looked even more surprised. They looked at Ritsu, then at each other.

"… ehh … maybe we should start, then," Azusa said.

They started to gather their instruments. Ritsu still stood at the table – her drums were ready anyway.

Ritsu stood up, and walked towards the cupboard.

"Ritsu, what are you doing?" Mio asked.

Ritsu stopped at the cupboard, and stood still for a while.

Without facing the others, she finally took a deep breath, and said, "There is … another instrument I want to play today."

"What?" more than one people gasped. Everyone looked quite shocked.

Ritsu opened the cupboard door, which made a creaking sound. Ritsu's posture and the weird way she faced away from the others, combined with the sound, made Mio's heart jump to her throat and she almost screamed in horror. The atmosphere reminded her of what had happened at Yui's house, and the time they had opened the bathroom door at Azusa's home.

"R-r-ritsu…" she stuttered..

When Ritsu pulled the thing out of the cupboard, a few of the girls actually screamed in horror. For the thing was Yui's old guitar, Gitah, and Ritsu turned to face them with the most intense, strange expression on her face – something they had never seen before.

"Ritsu, why do you have Yui's old guitar? What is going on!" Mio gasped.

Ritsu held it by the neck, walked a few steps towards Azusa, swung the guitar back, and smashed the side of Azusa's head with the guitar's body. Azusa fell down like a log.

This act was so out of place, so unexpected, so incredible, that all the other girls were completely paralyzed. They could just stand still, mouths hanging open.

Ritsu turned, and swung the guitar at Yui, smashing her forehead. Yui fell backwards, and there was a cracking sound as the back of her head hit the floor.

Tsumugi could not recover her shock and could not react in any way, as Ritsu dashed forward and swung the guitar at her. Tsumugi turned a bit, and the side of the guitar's body hit the back of her head. Tsumugi fell over her Korg keyboard, which toppled over, and she crashed onto the floor with it, unconscious.

The only one left was Mio. Ritsu turned to face her, but did not raise the guitar again.

Mio dashed for the door, turned the handle – but the door didn't budge.

"How _can_ this be locked!" she gasped, turned around, and faced Ritsu.

Ritsu had dropped Gitah and was looking at Mio, with a strange expression. It was sort of a grin, but a weird one. _"Kind of … lewd,"_ Mio thought.

"I locked it! As the club president I have the key," Ritsu said, and placed the guitar onto the floor.

"Now, there's something I want to show you," she continued, and approached pale, trembling Mio, who pressed her back against the door.

Ritsu raised her hand towards Mio's face. Mio closed her eyes … and felt her hair being touched.

"Ritsu, please stop, please stop, I'm so afraid …" Mio said, in a trembling, pleading voice.

She let out a yelp of pain, as Ritsu pulled her entire hair hard. The pain in her scalp forced her to stumble forward. Mio opened her eyes, and saw that Ritsu was pulling her towards the sofa by her hair.

"Owww! Ritsu, what are you doing?" Mio screamed.

Ritsu didn't answer, just pulled harder. Mio was forced to stagger forward.

In front of the sofa, Ritsu yanked Mio's hair downwards. Slowly, she was forced to kneel onto the hard wooden floor.

Ritsu still held her hair, and grabbed her chin with her other hand, forcing Mio to face her. Tears of fear and pain were flowing from Mio's eyes.

"Ritsu, please stop. It hurts …" Mio whispered. The fear and the pain were however accompanied by many other, mixed feelings. At this moment, Mio could not understand all of it. There was some part of her which somehow seemed to … enjoy it.

This shocked Mio perhaps even more than what Ritsu had done.

"No, this can't be happening!" she gasped.

"Yes! Yes! This should have happened a long time ago!" Ritsu answered. "I should have done this a long time ago! I waited and waited … I shouldn't have. What Ui did, what Azusa did, I should have done before!"

"Ritsu, please, let me go! I can't understand what you are saying!" Mio cried.

"Then I must show you what I mean," Ritsu said.

Releasing Mio's chin, but still holding her hair, Ritsu started to strip off her skirt.

Mio's eyes opened even wider, as Ritsu kicked her skirt out of the way, and started to pull her panties down.

"Ritsu, what are you doing?" Mio gasped, and tried to turn her brightly blushing face away.

Ritsu pulled Mio's hair again, sat down onto the sofa, and spread and raised her legs, until her knees were close to her shoulders.

"Lick," she said, underlining the command by pulling Mio's hair forward.

Utterly surprised, Mio turned her face at Ritsu. And found herself looking directly at Ritsu's pussy.

"W-w-w-what …" she gasped.

"I want you to lick my cunt," Ritsu explained, yanking Mio's hair again and making her yelp in pain.

Mio was hypnotized by the situation. Ritsu's cunt, as she called it, was fully exposed before her eyes.

Feeling dizzy and completely out of this world, Mio moved her head forward, pushed her tongue out, and complied with Ritsu's command. She licked Ritsu's cunt. Being forced to do so.

"_Ritsu is raping me!"_ Mio thought.

To her utter surprise, she felt her panties flooding with juices of her own.

Tasting Ritsu in her mouth, smelling her scent, and that she was forced to do it after Ritsu had assaulted and possibly injured all the others made her mad.

She had lost all control over herself. Ritsu could do anything with her. She would do anything Ritsu said. She found that losing the control over herself like this made her more aroused than anything she had ever experienced. She almost could not believe that all of this was truly happening.

Mio let out an involuntary moan as Ritsu pulled her hair and as she licked Ritsu's wet cunt again and again.

"I … understand … Ritsu …" she gasped in between her eager licks.

"_What Ui and Azusa did … Ritsu wanted to do to me …"_

Each pull of her hair, the feeling of being totally controlled by someone else, aroused Mio more than anything else. As her new mistress started to come, it made Mio herself to come as well. She tried to continue licking, but the spasms and convulsions made her slide onto the floor. Ritsu's hand still grasped her hair, but the pain only intensified the feeling, and she came violently, screaming, again and again, until she passed out.

Ritsu was the first one to come to her senses.

She looked around.

"Uh-oh … Mio, I told you it should have been just the two of us."

* * *

Okay, it wasn't that long. I didn't have the patience to be more descriptive, as usual. But I hope you get the idea. Sick, wasn't it? :)

I read Dimglow's excellent "Manga Modeling" again for some inspiration. I can't understand why he deleted it and what happened? It was probably the best Lucky Star M-rated so far.

After this, I think I'll try some more Lucky Star stuff, namely a "Truth or Dare" story like I did for K-On! and Azumanga Daioh. But this time I try to make that a really long one and spend a lot of time on each chapter.


End file.
